pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Carbine Up2
* * * |caption1 = The Combat Carbine Up2 created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|type = Primary|grade = |released = 12.5.X |efficiency/_damage = 35 (max) - Rifle 40 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 35/70 - Rifle 1/4 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = Rifle Grenade Launcher |range = Rifle Grenade Launcher |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|cost = 110 (Initially) 5 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 17}} The Combat Carbine Up2 'is a Primary weapon added in the 12.5.X update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Combat Carbine. Appearance It resembles a carbine rifle with a grenade launcher. It has a black extended tactical stock, an upper and lower receiver, with a black pistol grip, a grey trigger, and a beige tactical magazine. It also features a 4x scope mounted on top of the receiver. It also features a RIS handguard, with a black grenade launcher mounted to the bottom of the handguard, and olive drab rail covers, with a grey barrel and muzzle break. When the grenade launcher is fired, a 40mm grenade can be seen fired from the tube, it takes the appearance of one from the Grenade Launcher. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle. Strategy The rifle does somewhat high damage, and has a high fire rate and average mobility. The grenade launcher does high damage and, but is hampered by its low ammo capacity and range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * It is pretty inaccurate when firing for prolonged period of times, meaning that it can be difficult killing enemies at longer ranges without burst firing. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. * Due to its high rate of fire, it can empty a magazine within a short timespan. Make sure to reload often. Counters * Use a sniper rifle or a weapon that deals area damage. * Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. Attributes *'Automatic *'Grenade Launcher: '''Fires 40mm grenades from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. *'Frag Damage''': Unleashes a blast of shrapnel, dealing extra damage to the enemy. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Supported Maps * Bridge * Mafia Mansion Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a long range such as sniper rifle. Trivia * It is based on the M4A1 carbine with an M203 grenade launcher. * In the 13.3.0 update, it received a redesign. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Frag Damage Category:Upgrades Category:Scoped